Odcinek 8242
24 grudnia 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Rex M. Best |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8241. « 8242. » 8243. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W rezydencji Brooke, Hope tłumaczy matce, że musiała zgodzić się na współpracę z Thomasem. Jednocześnie zapewnia, że będzie na siebie uważać. Kobieta są zgodne, że ponowne zatrudnienie Zoe było błędem, a Brooke dodatkowo poddaje w wątpliwość jej związek z Thomasem. Hope nie widzi jednak powodów, by im nie wierzyć i podkreśla, że ich relacja wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre. thumb|320px|Hope wypytuje Zoe o jej związek z ThomasemW biurze FC, Thomas pyta Zoe, o czym rozmawiała ze Steffy w gabinecie CEO. Ona przyznaje, że jego siostra była ciekawa ich związku i wie o ich pocałunku. Thomas całuje Zoe, a po jego wyjściu pojawia się Carter i wita ją z powrotem w firmie. Wypytuje ją również o relację z Thomasem, o czym mówi się już w firmie. Zoe podkreśla, że oboje popełniali błędy i chcą udowodnić wszystkim swoją przemianę. Po wyjściu Cartera zjawia się Hope. Zoe próbuje nawiązać z nią rozmowę, jednak córka Brooke podkreśla, że nie wybaczy jej ukrywania prawdy o Beth, a zgodziła się na współpracę z Thomasem wyłącznie przez wzgląd na Douglasa. Chce natomiast wiedzieć, jak poważny jest jej związek z Forresterem. Zoe powtarza, że jest nim zafascynowana i zaintrygowana, a oboje zbliżyli się do siebie przez kłamstwo Reese'a. thumb|left|320px|Brooke konfrontuje się ze SteffyW gabinecie CEO, Ridge informuje Steffy, że również nie wie, dlaczego Thomas zwołał zebranie. Niebawem, pojawia się Eric, a wkrótce również sam Thomas. Podkreśla, jak bardzo jest wdzięczny za daną mu szansę przez rodzinę i Hope. Steffy zastanawia się, czy brat jest gotowy na współpracę z córką Brooke, a on rozumie to jako pytanie, czy nadal ma na jej punkcie obsesję. Ridge i Eric wierzą w jego przemianę, za co Thomas jest im wdzięczny. Odpowiadając na pytanie siostry, oświadcza, że jego i Hope łączy wyłącznie Douglas oraz praca nad kolekcją. Steffy zastanawia się jednak, co brat naprawdę czuje do Zoe. On przyznaje, że nie wie, co przyniesie przyszłość i sugeruje, że to nie jego słowa, lecz czyny udowodnią, że naprawdę ruszył ze swoim życiem naprzód. "Nie zawiodę was", obiecuje Thomas i zostaje objęty przez Ridge'a. Po wyjściu mężczyzn w gabinecie zjawia się Brooke i konfrontuje się ze Steffy odnośnie do zatrudnienia Zoe. Steffy wyjawia jej jednak, że dziewczyna jest częścią planu jej i Liama, który ma na celu odkrycie prawdziwych zamiarów Thomasa. Brooke uważa, że nadal ma on obsesję na punkcie Hope, ale nauczył się to lepiej ukrywać. Steffy ma jednak nadzieję, że Ridge się nie myli i Thomas naprawdę rozpoczął nowy rozdział z Zoe. Thomas wraca do biura FC, gdzie przeprasza Hope za wyrządzone jej krzywdy i jednocześnie dziękuje za drugą szansę. Zamierza udowodnić swoją przemianę pracując nad jej kolekcją i będąc wspaniałym ojcem dla Douglasa. Podkreśla, że nie ma już Thomasa, który popadł w obsesję. "Nie zawiodę cię, Hope. Nie pożałujesz, że zaufałaś mi i uwierzyłaś we mnie", deklaruje Thomas. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Carter Walton